Mobile hotspot, as a common indoor communication way, its technology is constantly developing; local area network (WIFI) using IEEE802.11 series protocol, low-power consumption Zigbee protocol based on IEEE802.15.4 standard and Ultra Wide Band (UWB) provide a technical basis for the development of indoor applications, and realize applications of indoor communication through features such as auto detection and ad hoc networks of indoor communication. For example, WIFI display, Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) and the like realize the sharing of video content in a network, through features such as high-speed transportation and ad hoc networks of indoor communication; in order to achieve a better experience effect, some networks need to do processes such as compression, while some networks can realize good technical effect without processing.
However, in the field of projection, projector device, as an important device for office study, still is used according to the traditional way, that is, a presented file is loaded into a projector device by a projection worker to achieve the purpose of learning and communication in conjunction with the interpretation of the worker, as the playing of the presented file in the projector device. Although existing technology improves the projector device to some extent, for example, adopting the way of combining with mobile phone applications, and the way of realizing access gesture sensing and combining with game applications to improve the experience of the projector device. However, if to modify the projection file, first it is needed to copy the projection file to individual terminals to modify and then to gather the modified projection files to a terminal connected with the projection device before playing. For workers participating in the projection file learning, this operation impacts the instant discussion of participants on the projection file.
To sum up, existing projection still employs a simple working mode, which can not realize instant modification during the projection process and the modified projection playing is of low efficiency.